Choices
by Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan
Summary: Squall and Cloud have been dating for at least a year, but when Cloud tells Squall a certain secret of his will there relationship survive? And what about when old flames thought to be dead show up again? Who will finally claim and keep Cloud’s heart? Yao
1. Default Chapter

Squall and Cloud have been dating for at least a year, but when Cloud tells Squall a certain secret of his will there relationship survive? And what about when old flames thought to be dead show up again? Who will finally claim and keep Cloud's heart? Yaoi!!! If you don't like don't read! (Squall (Leon)/Cloud, Sephiroth/Cloud, possibly Ansem/Cloud yeah! Cloud is uke!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasys or Kingdom Hearts or any other TV shows and or video games I bring into this so don't sue me!

Choices 

Cloud lay on his bed rubbing his growing stomach trying to absorb what was going to happen. He couldn't go to work for a while so that would be a problem, good thing he saved all that money in the bank. But that would only cover the food and the rent… he'd have to figure something else out for all the other supplies he'd be needing. Asking his friends wasn't an option they would freak if they knew what was going on, no he had to do this alone and telling Squall had only proved this theory, he could still remember the shock on his face.

_(flashback)_

_He had to tell Squall tonight he just had to, but he was afraid 'what if he rejects me?' But it was too late the words were already spilling out his mouth_

_"Squall… I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm… I'm… pregnant…"_

_"What the hell! How is that possibly! You're a guy!"_

_"Well… um I don't really know how all… all I know is that I began getting sick in the morning… so I went to the doctor and he said that he had only seen such sickness in pregnancies… so being me I bought a pregnancy test and… well it came out positive…"_

_"Get out…"_

_"What?! But Squall!"_

_"My name is LEON! Now GET OUT!" Squall's normally subtle grey eyes began to seethe with emotion all negative, all directed at him. He hastily got up of the couch and ran out of Squall's apartment tears spilling down his face. He continued to run till his lungs burned and he felt that he could keel over from the pain. His boyfriend who told him everyday how much he loved him just dumped him because he got pregnant, with his child no less. He couldn't take it, slowly in a defeated rejected walk he trudged home._

_(end flashback)_

It had been about a month since then and the bulge of his stomach and grown more but not too noticeable, he could still walk around in public and seem normal. He hadn't seen any of his friends since he ran from Squall's apartment; he was afraid what they would do to him seeing how his boyfriend reacted. But then again he guessed he couldn't call Squall his boyfriend anymore now could he? Curling into a little ball he began to cry himself to sleep like he had done for the past month with no thoughts to comfort him.

-- -- -- --

Squall lay awake in his bed, it was ten o'clock at night and he was exhausted yet he couldn't fall asleep, no he was too consumed with hate at the moment, hate for Cloud. How could the blonde do this to him? The main reason he liked guys more than girls was because he didn't have to worry about getting them pregnant. Even worse was he had asked Cloud over that night to break up with him. He felt that it wasn't working between them and he was hoping on letting Cloud know how he felt, but before he could even think of how to put Cloud down gently the blonde had to go and blurt out that he was having a baby! Squall was just so angry that he couldn't look at Cloud anymore, so he yelled at the smaller man to make him leave.

'Maybe the baby isn't even mine… I mean it's not like he said that it was mine… yeah it's not my baby, I don't have to worry about it…"

This was how Squall had spent every night since Cloud told him, but no matter how many times he said it to himself he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt for forcing the blonde to go through this alone. Eventually by eleven Squall had managed to fall into a troubled sleep his last thought being 'Maybe I'll go visit him tomorrow…'

-- -- -- --

Cloud groggily woke up hearing a knock at his door, wanting to ignore it he rolled over in bed. He didn't feel like getting up and experiencing morning sickness again so he snuggled deeper into his comforter hoping that the person would just go away. Soon the knocking became more frantic so much that Cloud couldn't ignore it any longer. Grabbing a robe he yelled "I'm coming! Just a minute!", as he walked to the door while attempting to tie his robe. The knocking stopped and Cloud finally opened the door letting out a gasp as he saw the one person he thought he'd never see ever again.

- - - -

Yume- yeah a cliffy! This is officially a B-day fic for my friend Sakura so she gets to decide on which pairing will triumph over the others! So please R&R and she might consider what you have to say when making her decision!


	2. Omelet

Squall and Cloud have been dating for at least a year, but when Cloud tells Squall a certain secret of his will there relationship survive? And what about when old flames thought to be dead show up again? Who will finally claim and keep Cloud's heart? Yaoi! If you don't like don't read! (Squall (Leon)/Cloud, Sephiroth/Cloud, possibly Ansem/Cloud yeah! Cloud is uke!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasys or Kingdom Hearts or any other TV shows and or video games I bring into this so don't sue me!

Choices 

Cloud stood gaping at the person in the door way he was too shocked to do anything and so just stood there with his mouth open. He simply couldn't believe that he was here! Soon his motor functions came back and he instantly glomped the man in the door way. "Oh God Sephiroth! Please tell me that I'm not just dreaming! You're really here right? I mean but how is that possibly? You were dead… I … I … killed you I… should know… but then again Aeirth magically came back to life didn't she… so that makes sense and I… I'm sooooo sorry! But I had to kill you I mean you were going to destroy our world! But I guess that didn't really matter seeing as it was destroyed by the heartless anyway and…"

A pair of fingers were placed against Cloud's lips as he was pulled away from Sephiroth. "Shhh, it's okay Cloud I understand why you killed me. I don't quite understand how or why I'm alive but I'm definitely grateful for it."

"I'm sorry I was sorta ranting wasn't I? Heh heh." Cloud replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It's just I'm sooooooo happy to see you! I mean I didn't expect to ever…" abruptly Cloud placed his hands over his mouth. 'No! stupid morning sickness!' he though as he went running off to the bathroom.

"Cloud? Cloud! Are you okay, what's wrong?" He could hear Sephiroth following him as he ran. The second he got to the bathroom he let out all the bile that was growing in his mouth out into the porcelain throne. When he was done he promptly flushed it down the drain and washed his hands.

"Uh… Sorry about that… I just… well I'm… I'm pregnant!" Cloud blurted out.

"Oh well um… congratulations! Who's the father?" Sephiroth asked barely phased by the exclamation.

"Wait you're not surprised, or shocked or disgusted?" Cloud looked on at the former general amazed.

"First off I could never be disgusted by you and secondly I had known that you had the ability to become pregnant seeing as it was sort of my doing…"

"What do you mean your doing?" Cloud asked curiously

"Well it was while we were still together and I had wanted children and so I asked Hojo 1) if he could well make it so you could become pregnant but right after that the whole my trying to destroy the world thing happened and well yeah…"

"You willingly LET Hojo play with my insides!" Cloud burst slightly furious with this information. "When did that happen? While I was sleeping!"

"Actually yes."

"Oh… um… well… the father is well I guess it would have to be Squa… erm Leon seeing as he's the only person I've slept with besides you… but that doesn't make any sense because if I were a girl the day that I would have had to had sex on was February 20 and Leon wasn't home that day and I was sick."

"Well than it seems there is no father… I wonder if Hojo made that possible."

"Uh Seph sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I don't want to think about this right now, actually I'd rather catch up with you. Well at least tell you what you've missed out on and stuff, that and I'm hungry."

"Okay then we'll talk over breakfast. What would you like?"

"Um… do you think you could make me an omelet?" Cloud blushed

"Why of course. As I make it why don't you sit down and tell me what's been happening in you're life lately?"

"K."

Sephiroth began rummaging around gathering all the things he would need to make the omelet taking some directions from Cloud as to where things were but refusing to allow him to get up to show him. Soon Sephiroth had started actually cooking the omelet and Cloud was beginning to explain the jist of what happened.

"Well some time after you died our world was attacked by these things called heartless…"

"Yes I've fought some of those."

"Yeah well they destroyed our world but somehow Yuffie, Cid, and I were transported to different worlds. Yuffie and Cid ended up here where they met Aerith who had somehow come back from the dead. I on the other hand ended up at the coliseum, only I had lost my memory. So I met this God named Hades and he told me that if I signed a contract with him and killed this guy Hercules for him he would get me my memories back. I being foolish and selfish signed the contract.

From then on I had trained to kill Hercules who was apparently part God. During the tournament in which I was to kill Hercules I had to face this kid named Sora who apparently is the Keyblade master and has the power to save all the worlds. We fought and he won, so Hades instead of letting me go on with my job of killing Herc releases this giant three headed dog Cerberus to kill me. Cerberus stepped on me with one of its giant paws and Herc and Sora ended up saving me.

After that I continue to fight in the tournaments having nothing else to do and no where to go. It was before one of these tournaments that I met Squa…Leon. We became partners for one of the fights, after that he told me that he knew some people he wanted me to meet. They turned out to be Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith. They all adomatically knew who I was which made me feel bad cause I had no idea who they were.

They convinced me to come here and live with them so I did. While I was here I began to remember things, everything, I remember being a bit delirious and feeling sick remembering all of it how I killed you twice all the stuff that had happened before. I remember passing out and re-living most of it and when I woke up they told me I had been in a coma for three months. After that I had problems getting over it. I had flashes of things that had happened things I had thought had happened before when I thought I was Zack 2). Often I would collapse while seeing the past. It was during this time that Squa… Leon had helped me. I think it was mainly because I hadn't known him before, he didn't bring up flashes and he listened well that he was really able to. During this time we became real close, we had a bond that might have been associated with best friends but it was more than that.

Soon we began going out, it was nice and simple I didn't want to go fast and he was willing to wait. Everyone supported us and we couldn't have been happier. Most of the time we were like kids in high school dating, not really being able to do much but making the best out of what we had. Most of our dates consisted of dinner, a movie and falling asleep in each others arms. We only had sex once, but we were happy. Then a couple months ago I told him I was pregnant and he completely freaked, I don't know if he had planned on breaking up with me before than or not but right then and there he did." By now Cloud was in tears sobbing into his hands. Sephiroth had been done with the food a long while ago as it now sat on the table. He enveloped Cloud in a hug hoping to sooth him.

"Shhhh, it's alright Cloud. Everything's fine." The ex-general was now stroking his ex-subordinate's hair as he cried into his chest.

"And… I don't know whether or not to tell the others, I don't know how they'll react and I don't think I could take rejection right know…" He cried between sobs.

"Shhh. It's alright Cloud I'll help you, I promise."

"I miss Zack sooo much Sephiroth, I wish he were here, he could always make me laugh always knew exactly how to act, what to say… I miss him so much." With that the blonde fell asleep tears staining trails down his cheeks beginning to dry. Sephiroth continued to rock him back and forth before slowly standing up and taking him to the bed room. The omelet lay completely forgotten on the table.

Aerith sighed, it was a boring day with nothing to do. Yuffie was taking a nap and Cid was working on some new Gummi that he said would "alter the worlds as we know them." No one had seen Squall (yes he now sometimes let people call him Squall) or Cloud for a good few months. She almost shuddered at the onslaught of ideas that came to her mind of what they could be doing together, well that is if they had been with each other for long, she honestly didn't know anything about where they were.

"That's it! I'm going to go see Cloud!" She stood up from the couch she had been laying on, grabbing her jacket she exited the door. She walked to the next district catching sight of the small house Cloud now lived in. She smiled remembering when he first moved there it had been right after he had gotten over the whole trauma of his past. She remembered it clearly though as if it had happened moments ago;

Flashback

_It was Cloud's birthday today and they were leading him to his present. Squall was covering his koi's eyes making sure though that he did not trip by having a firm grasp around his waist. She could see Squall smiling something he did more of now that he and Cloud were together almost as if the smaller man had melted his heart._

_They came to there destination just as Cloud asked "Can I open my eyes know?"_

"_Yes koi open your eyes." Squall whispered in his ear._

_As soon as the brunette removed his had Cloud eagerly opened his eyes and gasped at what was before him. His mouth hanging open slightly in complete shock and he looked lost for words. Aerith couldn't hold back a giggle at her friend's stupor._

"_Well say something." She laughed_

"_I… you guys shouldn't have! This must have cost you so much! You didn't have to go through the trouble of getting me a house!"_

"_Don't be silly Cloud! We wanted to! So shut up and be happy!" Yuffie admonished in a playful way that only she could pull off._

"_Thanks guys! Thank you so much."_

"_Well now all we need is a house warming parted with lots of alcohol!" Cid yelled amusedly._

"_Cid!" They all chorused. Laughing they walked into the house Aerith just catching a long passionate kiss between Squall and Cloud._

Flashback

Walking up to the door she gave three light knocks knowing Cloud would hear them so long as he wasn't asleep. She smiled cheekily as the door opened. But as she saw who stood in the doorway she couldn't help the scream that tore through her body.

Yume: well that's a good place to stop. Um kinda stupid to give it a cliff like that seeing as I believe you all know who answered the door but that's all right. Please review!

1) um he's and Evil scientist from Final fantasy 7 for those of you who have never played. He kinda raised Sephiroth and is the reason why he's all evil. He ran a bunch of experiments on Sephy and Cloud and Zack (well at least that's my understanding of it, I haven't actually played the game this is all from reading and watching my brother play)

2) yeah he was Zacks mentor/friend and at one point Cloud though that he had Zack's life. Its kinda confusing and I wouldn't be able to explain it without confusing myself again I never actually played the game so I'm not even a hundred percent sure if you want to find out read some Final Fantasy 7 fics, research it or play the game.

Thanx to all my reviewers:

Babymar-mar (anonymous)

? (anonymous)

Hikari-Sora1

Yersi Fanel

My Bloody Hell

Paws-Black-Wings

Demon of Strife (anonymous)

RikusValentine

Sephiroth's Killer

Thanx again please continue to review!


End file.
